magifandomcom-20200222-history
Sphintus Carmen
|kanji = スフィントス・カーメン |romaji = Sufintosu.Kāmen |alias = Sphin-Dumb |age = 15, 16, 19 (currently) |height = 160 cm (5'3") (former) 162 cm (5'4") (current) |weight = 52 kg (114 lbs) |gender = Male |family = Grandfather Father Mother Three sisters Brother |allies = Kukulcan Aladdin Titus Alexius Myers Muu Alexius |enemies = Doron |occupation = Magician Student at Magnostadt Academy |affiliation = Magnostadt Academy Heliohapt Kingdom Reim Empire |manga = Night 137 |anime = Episode 26 (flash-forward) Episode 33 (debut) |japanese = |image gallery = yes|english = }} Sphintus Carmen (スフィントス・カーメン, Sufintosu.Kāmen) is a Magician training in Magnostadt. At Magnostadt Academy, he was the roommate of Aladdin. Though originally in the 4th Kodor, he worked his way up to the 1st Kodor. He is the heir of a noble family from the Heliohapt Kingdom. Appearance Sphintus has dark skin, medium-length white hair and green eyes. He is rather short and of average build. He usually wears his pet cobra, Kukulcan (ククルカン, Kukurukan), coiled around his neck, but he wraps around Sphintus' staff instead when the latter uses Magic. Sphintus wears a long, white off-the-shoulder tunic, even under his academy robes, the collar of which is decorated with golden eyes, as well as triangular gold earrings, a gold headband, and the gladiator-style sandals characteristic of his people. Personality Sphintus first came off as cocky and egotistical, but quickly warms up to and tries to befriend strangers like Aladdin. He liked to flaunt his skills as a superior, but is respectful to those more powerful than him. He is a loyal and trusting friend, with a generally cheerful and dramatic personality, and he confidently voices his opinions. History Sphintus is originally from Heliohapt, and the heir of a very impoverished, noble family. In the past, his family was used as assassins, inflicting diseases on targets with magic. His grandfather had protested against this, and was exiled from the Royal Court. Plot World Exploration Arc Sphintus sees Aladdin at the Magnostadt Academy entrance exam. He laughs at him for only being in the 6th Kodor. Later, Aladdin enters his room and turns out to be his roommate. Aladdin tries to talk with Sphintus, but he quickly shakes him off, saying that he doesn't intend to be friends with the 6th Kodor. Aladdin however looks at Sphintus' paper sheet and learns his name, which makes Sphintus angry. He blurts out that Aladdin should hurry up and drop out of school, but Aladdin doesn't know what his roommate is talking about. Sphintus laughs, but explains about "Iktiyar." Then, Sphintus takes a look at Aladdin's Maref schedule and wonders what is wrong with it, since it's full of body strengthening Maref. After Aladdin comes back from his lesson with Myers, Sphintus tells him that he should follow his orders because he's a higher Kodor. His first command is to speak with him and keep him company. Sphintus asks where Aladdin is from, and begins to say that he's from Heliohapt. However, he notices that Aladdin is already asleep so he tries to wake him up. However, Aladdin is way too tired and wounded to do so.Night 137, Pages 2, 8-9, 18 The same thing happens every day; Aladdin is too tired to keep Sphintus company, and being ignored annoys him. Afterwards, he attentively watches Aladdin's performance during Iktiyar. He is surprised after Aladdin passes the exam and gets promoted into the 1st Kodor.Night 138, Pages 10, 16-17 Magnostadt Arc Months later, Sphintus attends the party after the Iktiyar. He talks to Aladdin about how he will become the first seat, while he himself barely made it into the 1st Kodor. He then stands in front of the class as Myers tells the class that he and Aladdin will become second years. Then, he is asleep in his and Aladdin's room while Aladdin writes in his journal.Night 149, Pages 1-2, 4 The next day, Sphintus attends the ceremony with all the other students. When Aladdin is not selected to be the first seat, Sphintus is shocked. He complains to the announcer about why Titus Alexius, not Aladdin, was chosen. When Titus comes, Sphintus glares at him angrily. When the ceremony is over, Sphintus asks Aladdin if he agrees with this. Then, he and Aladdin head to the dorms. Aladdin remarks that now that they're second years, they have to move to the new rooms. Sphintus confirms it and adds that it would be great if they were roommates again, but Aladdin looks reluctant, much to Sphintus' astonishment. Then, they read a paper which says that they gain the Magnostadt's Second Level Citizenship. Sphintus wonders what it is.Night 149, Pages 5-7, 10-11 Just then, two other students spot them. They recognize Aladdin, but ask about Sphintus' identity, which makes Sphintus angry. They are then asked to do something about the mess that someone was causing. When they notice Titus, Sphintus exclaims that "that spoiled brat is heading that way!" Aladdin asks what he meant by it, so Sphintus explains him about the Alexius family. Aladdin recalls that Sphintus also told him that he's a heir to an "impoverished noble family", but Sphintus shouts at Aladdin, ordering him to shut up. Titus then comes closer and moves Sphintus away. He wants to make Aladdin his friend, since he's an excellent Magician, even if other students don't amount to much. Sphintus is at first shocked, but quickly becomes sad. As Titus stretches out his hand to Aladdin, Sphintus wishes for Aladdin not to shake hands with a person like Titus. He is then surprised when Aladdin gropes Titus. When Aladdin says he thought Titus was a female, Sphintus laughs. When Titus wants to kill Aladdin, Sphintus, still laughing, comes to him.Night 149, Pages 11-18 He cheers for Aladdin to make Titus cry. He is shocked when Matal Mogamett shows up, and he bows. When Aladdin asks who he is, Sphintus tells him that he is the chancellor of the Magnostadt Academy and the leader of Magnostadt. He looks scared when Mogamett stretches out his hand towards Aladdin.Night 150, Pages 5-8 Then, Sphintus watches Aladdin's and Titus' battle exam. He is mostly shocked and surprised at what both of them are capable of.Night 150-151 After the match, he is shocked when the chancellor passes both of them. He rushes to Aladdin's side after Titus almost kills Aladdin, even though their battle was over. He is later by a still unconscious Aladdin's side along with two other students. When one of them asks about Titus, Sphintus tells them that he is imprisoned for the night. He then asks if Aladdin will be alright.Night 152, Pages 5, 9-10 The next day, Sphintus invites Aladdin to see the city around the academy. When Titus shows up and takes Aladdin while ignoring Sphintus, he asks why he is there. Titus recalls that Sphintus is Aladdin's attendant and Sphintus denies it instantly. Then, Titus explains to him that he and Aladdin have a mission they need to complete, which Aladdin confirms. He then tries to asks what it is when Titus says that they need to accomplish their mission for their masters and motherlands. Sphintus asks Aladdin who those masters are. He then passes through the barrier and is amazed at how the city looks. He then flies on the wand, as they explore the city. After sightseeing, he asks Aladdin why they created a city full of magic tools. He also reveals that in his country the work that the magic tools are doing are done by slaves. Aladdin then asks him about the level of citizenship, and he explains it. When Titus shows them a cat, he wonders what is wrong with him.Night 153, Pages 11-19 He then continues exploring the city with them. He is enjoying being pampered by the citizens for being a magician.Night 154, Page 1 After returning to the dorm, he tells Aladdin that they couldn't get more information about the Level of Citizenship. After Aladdin tries to get info on the 5th District from a teacher, Sphintus states that they don't have to go there now, to which Aladdin agrees. He also suggests that they go get some dinner and head to bed. Later in his room, he is asleep talking about him telling his father that he is going to do his best. He is then roped in when Aladdin and Titus try to get info on the 5th District.Night 154, Pages 4-6, 8 They then head to the 1st District. He tells Titus that he's an idiot, as they went to the wrong District, but gets called an idiot in return when Titus explains that they still don't know the location of the 5th District. Sphintus laughs, mentioning that only High Class Magicians can enter the 1st District, so Titus tells them that they are going to disguise themselves with Light Magic. After doing so, Sphintus turns into Irene. He complains that he doesn't like it, and if they get expelled from the Academy for it, he won't be able to face his family. They then try to get in through the barrier but can't due to the lack of the pass. When it looks like they are going to get caught, he uses Yoah Reg to put the guards to sleep. When they ask what he did, he tells them that it's Healing Magic and explains how it works, much to their amazement. When Aladdin says that he's like a doctor, he says that he's a Magician specializing in Healing Magic after all. They then use an accessory, which is the pass, from a sleeping teacher and head in. He then looks for information on the 5th District. When Aladdin finds info about the city, they are shocked to learn that their are 300,000 people in the city and that 200,000 of them are in the 5th District. After they find the location of the 5th District, they head there.Night 154, Pages 10-18 While flying there, he wonders why they are making 200,000 people live there. After reaching the 5th District, he along with Aladdin and Titus, are shocked that there is a city built underground. He and the others head to the city while still in disguise. After looking around he says that it's a normal city. When their disguises dissolved he shouts at Titus, calling him "useless brat" and asks if he cast the spell correctly. He then notices that Magoi is leaking out from everyone. When they see a girl collapsed, he wants to take a look at her. With a painful expression, he says that she's running out of Magoi and is going to die if it continues. The girl asks them to help her, but Sphintus states that even if he can heal her wounds with Magic, he can't increase her Magoi. After Titus helps the girl, Sphintus gets mad at Titus for saying that he was useless. They are then told what the 5th District is, which Sphintus can't believe. He then asks them if they are happy living like that, which one of them says that they are. After hearing everything, he asks Titus to say something because he was silent. Later, he asks Aladdin if Titus said that they are going to leave after Titus casts a little more magic on Marga.Night 155, Pages 1-16 Sphintus smiles when Aladdin creates a model of an outside city to make Marga happy. He then listens to Marga's story. Afterwards, he asks Geolga if they really are happy there, to which he answers yes. He also listens as Geolga explains what it was like when the old government was in charge and that the ones who are miserable are the second generation. He is then shocked to hear that Titus plans to take Marga to the surface. He comments that he understands his friend's feelings, but he is being unreasonable. When the patrol comes to check the number of people, he quickly hides along with Aladdin and Titus. Sphintus then wonders what they should do. He watches what happens and is terrified when Marga collapses, mentioning that she was on the verge of dying just a few minutes ago, and is decided to be a Makbalah.Night 156, Pages 1-15 After Titus fights Doron and gets seriously injured, Sphintus quickly heals him. He also tells him that if he is expelled from the academy then he will blame Titus and his family. When Titus wants to continue fighting and addresses to Aladdin with it, Sphintus orders him to calm down. He says that he doesn't know his reasons, but it wasn't to get caught by the Academy. He is surprised by Myers' sudden appearance. When she easily defeats Doron, he comments that she is amazing. While being hurt himself, Sphintus continues healing a badly injured Titus.Night 157, Pages 7-8, 12, 14, 17-18 The following day, he, Titus and Aladdin attend to an "Ideology Reformation" lecture. Asked if he and Titus are alright, Sphintus explains that they are, as they were nursed kindly. He mentions Mogamett has given permission to them to go to the 5th Level District when they please because Titus wants to see Marga again. Then, the teachers appear and, to everyone's surprise, Mogamett also appears and talks about the differences of Magicians and Goi,Night 158, Pages 14-17 and projects his memories with Clairvoyance Magic. Sphintus is amazed by this magic.Night 159, Page 9 After Mogamett's explanation, the chancellor asks the trio what they saw underground. Quickly, Titus says that they saw 200.000 oppressed people. Mogamett contradicts him, and adds that Goi are just livestock, no different from animals. Sphintus is disgusted when he listens Mogamett's answer, as he wonders why he can say such things with such a composed face. Mogamett continues, saying that Magicians should be the ones who guide the world, and not the Goi.Night 160 After the lesson, all students are shocked. Sphintus says that Mogamett made an extreme speech.Night 161, Page 1 The following day, they attend to the second "Ideology Reformation" lecture. Mogamett shows more memories, in where the Goi succumbs to their own greed. Mogamett focuses on the former Musta'sim Kingdom, and shows the end of its monarchy. By the end the speech, Mogamett says that the Magicians received an unfair treatment. Sphintus repeats his words, and then explains to the other students the way Magicians are treated in Heliohapt. He says in his clan it's quite quite commonv for medical Magicians to be born. They are used by the royal family for power struggles, like assassinating political opponents. Sphintus explains that if you oppose them you are exiled from the royal court.Night 161, Pages 2-15 When Titus is able to be with Marga and they are outside, Sphintus goes with them. When Titus and Marga play, Aladdin asks about Sphintus' opinion on Chancellor's point of view. Sphintus agrees with Mogamett, even though he doesn't think that Goi are livestock. He adds that a Magicians country should be created and that the Chancellor is a great person. When he says that, Aladdin gets upset, and Sphintus asks him why he's making such a grim face. Aladdin replies that he also has his circumstances and Sphintus wants to know them, but doesn't get an answer.Night 162, Pages 14-16 Afterwards, in the class, Sphintus goes to Aladdin and Titus, saying that they're only ones who got multiple Zemi recommendations. He tells them to hurry up and choose.Night 162, Page 18 Then, he is relieved that he managed to get a recommendation, even if it's just barely. He attends a class in "High Level Healing Magic". He then watches Aladdin and Titus choosing.Night 163, Pages 1-2 Sphintus, Aladdin, Titus, and Marga spend a day together, and when he's playing with Marga he can't follow her rhythm. Aladdin tells him to do his best, but Sphintus, while coughing, only angrily orders him to be quiet. He then falls on Aladdin, exhausted, and complains that it's too much. He says that he can't follow her anymore and notes that she's so full of energy lately. Titus smiles and says that scheduled "treatments" are working. Sphintus comments that Mogamett is incredible. Aladdin gets pissed that Sphintus is still lying on him and orders him to move. Sphintus gets hit by Aladdin's comment that he's cool only when it comes to using Healing Magic. Then, he cooks and Titus, while snatching the food, says that Sphintus is, surprisingly, a good cook. Sphintus blushes but tells him to shut up, since it's his specialty. Then, he mentions that Titus should pay him medical fees, since he saved him once. Titus comments that he's a really stingy fellow, but Sphintus orders him to shut up. He says that if he complains, he will make his way into his family once he finishes the lesson, so after a year or two. Upon hearing it, Aladdin starts saying that the Reim Empire sounds nice and one of his friends is doing his best there. Sphintus says, "The talk about the mysterious Alibaba again," and Aladdin promises to introduce him to Sphintus the next time. The group then starts eating and fooling around. After that, Sphintus and Aladdin head to the bed in Titus' and Marga's apartment.Night 164, Pages 9-15 Before the beginning of the war against the Reim Empire, Sphintus is not sure about what to do. He is confused when Irene comes and calms all students down by saying that they stored a "power" in order to defeat "those arrogant Goi kings". He is surprised when he sees Titus wearing the High-Class magician uniform. Completely shocked, he asks Titus if it's true that he completely changed sides, but doesn't get a direct answer. He watches Aladdin's and Titus' conversation and comes to Titus' side when he breaks down. He is surprised when Aladdin mention that it's not Reim that it's the real treat there.Night 167, Pages 5-12 When Scheherazade orders to begin the assault, he and Aladdin are running through the Academy. When Aladdin, terrified, says that it's started, Sphintus asks him if he's talking about the war. He also asks if they should go and help Titus and the other Magicians. Aladdin ignores his question and says that he's the only one who can stop Mogamett's power or everyone will die. Sphintus impatiently asks him what the hell is he talking about.Night 168, Pages 4-5 When Sphintus sees the amount of injured Magicians, he notes that the injured from the front line are almost all Magicians. As he heals one of them, he announces to Aladdin that he'll fight for Magnostadt after all. He says that even though he doesn't know what Aladdin is worried about, the war is Reim's fault, since Reim is the one who invaded. He says that they just have to hang on and they should go home. He adds it's also not like they can leave Titus behind.Night 170, Page 1-3 When Aladdin assures Titus that their friend doesn't care about he whether is human or not, Sphintus, along with Myers, Nero and other Magicians surround the Fanalis to begin an assault. He is shocked when he sees the Fanalis surviving one of the attacks.Night 172, Pages 2, 15 Then, Sphintus is surprised when Aladdin's power is beginning to release, as he immediately notices the Rukh acting weird around Aladdin. He is terrified when Magicians one after another get killed by Fanalis Corps' members and shocked when he sees his friend creating Ugo.Night 173, Pages 2, 16-17 He wonders what Aladdin wants to do when his identity as Magi is revealed.Night 174, Page 18 When Muu Alexius orders his troops to advance, Sphintus asks Aladdin what will he do. Seeing how Aladdin defeats them, he smiles saying that he didn't think of things this way.Night 175, Pages 8, 17 He stabilizes Myers' injuries, with great difficulty, leaving him weak from extensive Magoi usage. Doron says that he owes him one. During Muu's and Aladdin's fight, when Muu's Djinn Equip starts coming off, Sphintus, relieved, says that Aladdin did it. However, when Muu is going to kill Aladdin, Sphintus shouts Aladdin's name in horror.Night 176, Pages 2, 11 When Aladdin and Titus have a talk with Scheherazade and Alibaba, Sphintus is worried and wonders if they will be alright.Night 177, Page 9 Afterwards, he is seen bandaging one of the injured Magicians. Surprised, he notices the Black Rukh around the city.Night 180, Page 2 He then fights alongside other Magicians against Black Djinn. He wonders where Aladdin, Titus and Marga are.Night 188, Page 4 He finds Marga and Titus' skeleton during the fight with the Medium and stands by their side. He looks at Titus' remains inscrutably, with tears welling up in his eyes.Night 194, Pages 4-5 While holding Titus' skeleton, Sphintus realizes that it was what Aladdin wanted to stop. He regrets saying all those unnecessary words; he thinks that if only he hadn't said that they should go on the battlefield, maybe he would be able to help Titus. After getting ahold of himself, he goes to smiling, sleeping Marga's side and picks her up.Night 196, Pages 8, 12 Sphintus is approached by a Magician that pats his back and tells him that he doesn't need to worry, as Marga will survive. While crying, he replies that when she wakes up, Titus won't be here. While having sleeping Marga in his arms, he flies on his staff along with other Magicians and joins Aladdin. Nero takes Marga and he explains things to Aladdin, crying. He is shocked when Titus appears before them. With tears in his eyes and a bright smile, he goes to a confused Titus to hug him.Night 198, Pages 1, 10-11, 14-18 Second Balbadd Arc Sphintus appears in Aladdin's memories, when he talked to him through the Eye of the Rukh. Sphintus and his clan were dispatched from Magnostadt as a clan of magician doctors. He told Aladdin that Titus' body is a little different from normal, but the Rukh inside him are healthy just like those of a newborn baby. He added that above all, Titus is a Magi now, with an inexhaustible supply of magic power. So if he uses his power together with our 8th type of magic he should be alright, and same for Marga. He also said that he's in a really good position as he found a prestigious mission to accomplish. He was then called by his mother that the tea is ready, and Titus nagged him about snacks. After telling him to quit drooling, he bid farewell to Aladdin, telling him that they will meet again in two months, during the summit.Night 199, Pages 3-4 Final Arc Sphintus becomes a subordinate of the High Priest of the Reim Empire. When Alibaba arrives in Reim to negotiate the establishment of transportation magic circles, he is greeted by Masrur, who then leads Alibaba to meet the High Priest. Titus greets Alibaba warmly, addressing him as the envoy of the Kou Empire Trading Corporation, and later as simply, Alibaba. Alibaba notes how Muu and Titus have not changed at all since the summit, except for the fact that Titus looks a little more gorwn up. Sphintus also welcomes Alibaba, but Alibaba does not recognize him. Titus reintroduces Sphintus, and Alibaba is shocked, as he remembers Sphintus as the young, perplexed boy who was awestruck at the fact that Alibaba was royalty from BalbaddNight 299, page 2. Alibaba then comments how so many people changed while he was dead. Abilities Though originally in the 4th Kodor, after training at the Magnostadt Academy for a year, Sphintus is put into the 1st Kodor. Seeing as how he was originally in the 4th Kodor, with a seemingly average level of magical ability, and with him now being in the 1st Kodor, his magical abilities have grown exponentially. Since he specializes in healing magic he is a "Purple Magician", as healing is a sub-type of Life Magic. Wand Sphintus' wand is made up of a staff, with his snake signature motif: two golden snakes wrapped around a green pearl. He uses his wand to fly upon. Magic Sfintus Wand.png|Wand Yoah Reg.png|Yoah Reg Yoah Reg3.png|Casting Yoah Reg4.png|Casting in on victims Yoah Reg1.png|Fatigue cured victims Yoah Reg2.png|Diagram :Borg: It is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability and it blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. :Healing Magic: Sphintus is specialized in Healing Magic. :*'Yoah Reg' (Rest Aroma): A type of Healing Magic. It is just a basic Healing Magic that cures fatigue. When you cast it, it induces a strong sleep state. :Gravity Magic: Sphintus can use Gravity Magic to fly. He uses it on his wand to travel long distances. Relationships Aladdin Sphintus and Aladdin are roommates at the Magnostadt Academy. At first he didn't think much about Aladdin as he was in the 6th Kodor, but he started to admire him after he entered the 1st Kodor after 6 months. He also supports Aladdin and even worries about him when he has injuries. Titus Alexius Sphintus didn't like Titus because he is somewhat rude to him. He also found him highly annoying. He wonders what is wrong with him since Titus finds the most simple of things amazing. However, he does come to think of him as a friend, worrying and wondering where he was during the war. When he finds Titus' remains, tears well up in his eyes and he cries over his death and regrets that he couldn't help sooner. After the war, he follows Titus back to Reim to become his personal doctor magician. Marga Marga and Sphintus have a sibling-like relationship where they like to play with each other often. After her magical treatments, Sphintus often complains that Marga has too much energy and it's tiring to play with her, though he still does anyway. Kukulcan Sphintus doesn't go anywhere without Kukulcan around his neck. In Sphintus's culture, having a snake around the neck is a symbol of nobility, so it isn't unusual if he talks to Kukulcan like a normal person. Sphintus' wand is also shaped like Kukulcan with a green pearl in the center. Trivia *Sphintus' name is similar to that of a creature from Egyptian mythology, the . His last name can mean Magic Spell or Song in Latin. *Kukulcan may have been named after the Mayan serpent deity, . *His special skill is Healing Magic, while his weakness is exercising.Magi Character Encyclopedia *His hobby is playing with Kukulcan. *His favorite way to spend days off is shopping. *He likes women of noble blood and dislikes people who don't listen to his stories. *His favorite food is anything expensive. He isn't fond of mushrooms. *He is worried about being good at cooking. *He sleeps hugging his long pillow. *The pipe he smokes resembles a Japanese . *Sphintus is a good cook, but can only make one particular dish.Night 164, Page 13 References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Heliohapt Kingdom Category:Magnostadt Category:Magnostadt Academy Category:Reim Empire